Vega's Story
by Ssj3 Vega
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta's and Bulma's 2nd Daughter; Vega. She has Vegeta's looks, personality, and temper O_O' This is my 1st FanFic, be gentle. Please(PLEASE!!) read and review!!!
1. Chapter 1 A New Princess

VEGA'S STORY CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a bright sunny day as Vegeta and Trunks paced outside the closed hospital door.  
  
"This is the best hospital in the city", Goku said as he placed a comforting hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "She'll be fine."  
  
Vegeta looked nervously around him at Videl and Chi-Chi, who were taking care of Pan and Bra, and then back at his friend's reassuring face. He gave a nervous, half-hearted smile then continued his pacing.  
  
Goten walked up to Trunks and whispered something. Trunks began to giggle ever so slightly, but was instantly silenced by his father's glare.  
  
Just then Bra began to cry . . . Pan not wanting to be left out also let out a sob. Gohan ran and comforted his daughter and Bra, murmuring softly.  
  
Videl looked up at him, "I could have done that you know, You don't have to do everything for me"  
  
Goku glanced at his surroundings. Despite his words of comfort he was nervous. 'This shouldn't be taking this long' he thought  
  
The tension in the air was stretched tight as Videl glared at Gohan who just meekly smiled. "I don't have to but I want to", he replied sheepishly.  
  
Finally the painfully white door opened and a nurse walked out. Vegeta, who was at the end of the hall, seemingly disappeared and reappeared next to the nurse. The nurse looked at him in surprise and shuffled her papers.  
  
"Well!" Vegeta said in a barely controlled voice.  
  
The nurse just continued shuffling her papers. Goku was ready to jump up and restrain Vegeta, who was obviously ready to punch her and that would most definitely kill her then they might never get the news.  
  
"Ahem" the nurse cleared her throat. "Is this the family/ friends of Bulma?  
  
"Yes!" everyone responded at the same time.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks, who was standing in front of the nurse and next to his father by now, responded in near screams. Vegeta's hair began to flash a little gold and Trunks nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"Sh-sh-she Is pe-per-perfectaly f-f-fine" the flustered nurse stuttered. "And y-you a-are n-now th-the p-p-p-proud f-f-family of a be-be-beautiful b- b-baby g-g-girl"  
  
A collective sigh went up from the group. Vegeta stopped glaring at the nurse, and asked, "When will we be able to see her?"  
  
"Right now" said the nurse, who had regained her color, "Follow me please"  
  
Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, Pan and Bra stayed behind as the rest marched down the shiny, white hallway. As they walked Vegeta asked, "Why did the birth take so much longer then Bra's and Trunk's?"  
  
The nurse responded with a shrug, "It was a early birth, that might have been it, but we have no way of knowing for sure"  
  
To this he responded with a grunt and then fell into silence pondering what to name his new daughter. I think we should wait until after we see her to name her he thought to himself.  
  
"She looks a great deal like you sir," the nurse said to Vegeta. The voice shook him out of his thoughts just as they came to Bulma's door. "Here we are" said the nurse as everyone pushed past her.  
  
The group halted outside of the plastic curtain that hid Bulma and the newest member of her family. They moved aside so Trunks could enter at the same time as his father. There was no hesitation as Vegeta pushed past the nurse to see his wife. Relief spread across his face when he could see with his own eyes that she was fine. Then he noticed the small bundle in her arms.  
  
"Would u like to hold your daughter?" Bulma asked in a soft voice as she handed the wriggling blanket to Vegeta.  
  
As Trunks and Bulma talked, Vegeta stared affectionately at the tiny face that resembled his own. The little black eyes opened and she cooed. He put his face closer to hers and brushed his lips against her forehead.  
  
"Another little princess" he whispered.  
  
He stroked her face with one finger; silently remarking at the resemblance yet she still looked very girlish and beautiful. A tiny hand reached up at him and he held his finger out. She grasped it and squeezed, Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"My goodness" he muttered, "You certainly inherited my strength as well."  
  
"Come on dad I want to see my new sister too" Trunks remarked in a playful voice.  
  
Vegeta handed her over and went to Bulma.  
  
"What should we name her?" He asked Bulma.  
  
"I thought of one name that would suit her," she said.  
  
"And it was?"  
  
"Vega"  
  
"Vega" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Yes" Vegeta, said, "Vega would be a name worthy of our daughter."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"They still are outside the curtain" replied Trunks, "Do u want me to get them?"  
  
"Yes please" she said.  
  
Trunks handed Vega back to Bulma and left to get the others. Vegeta couldn't help smiling as a tiny tail poked through the folds of cloth. He turned to be faced by Goku, who grinned broadly.  
  
"Congratulations" Goku said as his grin got bigger, "She seems like a natural fighter"  
  
Vegeta gave a small smile at this remark, whereas Bulma frowned and remarked "I don't think so, fighting is dangerous and no daughter of mine will do something that risky'  
  
Goku smiled even broader, "Come on, Vegeta and I are fighters and we are both alive and well"  
  
"Oh yeah, well you must have forgotten the multiple times you both died and the trips to the hospital!" she snapped.  
  
"Well, when she dies we will bring her back with the DragonBalls," said Goku.  
  
Bulma's eyes seemed to glow red as she screamed, "No daughter of mine is going to be killed!"  
  
"Kakorot" muttered Vegeta; "You are not helping!" 


	2. Chapter 2 Vegeta Style

VEGA'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was 6 am and Vegeta went to the gravity chamber. As he closed the door he didn't notice the small shape dart past just before it snapped shut. He decided to do a mild workout so he set it to 500x earth's gravity. Vegeta started doing rapid punches and kicks when he heard a small grunt behind him.  
  
Vegeta spun and looked side to side but no one was there. Then he looked down and saw Vega, who was barely 4 years old, doing push-ups.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Do you know what your mother would say!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
To this Vega just kept on doing push-ups and ignoring her father. Vegeta went over to Vega and picked her up by grabbing her head. He turned his hand so she was facing him.  
  
"What do u want," she demanded as she ignored that she was hovering 5 ft over the ground. Vegeta didn't answer as he carried her toward the door, opened it and set her outside. Vega was glaring at him as he closed the door.  
  
As Vegeta turned away he heard a loud crack as the door fell in. Vega looked up at him with an innocent smile as she lowered her foot.  
  
"Vega," he growled, "Now I cant train!"  
  
"That's Princess Vega to you!" as she walked in side and picked up the door. She wedged it back in place and walked toward the control panel.  
  
Vegeta smirked, she reminded him very much of himself. Vega stared confusedly at the panel then glanced at Vegeta.  
  
"I suppose I could let you turn this on for me".....  
  
By that afternoon Vega was ready to start training  
  
Vegeta and Vega were in the gravity chamber until dinner.  
  
"Tomorrow I can teach you to fly," said Trunks, "After High School I mean"  
  
Vega nodded happily as she stuffed her face. 


	3. Chapter 3 Vega vs Trunks

VEGA'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
It was the middle of autumn, and the trees behind the two fighters were just beginning to change color. One fighter was a 17-year-old with purple hair, the other a seven year old with black hair that was wearing light blue spandex. Trunks and Vega as two observers and they readied for their sparring match. Vegeta landed next to his first daughter and in a prideful voice said, "They are a equal match even though Trunks is 10 years older then her."  
  
"By the way, Bra how did u get out here any way?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Trunks flew me here, he said he was gonna win today" Bra remarked, "I think he has been training in private."  
  
Suddenly Trunks and Vega flew at each other. Their figures blurred as they launched into a whirlwind of punches and kicks. They broke away and neither had a scratch on them. Trunks charged. Vega disappeared and reappeared above him kicking him into the ground. They launched at each other again, vanishing in a cloud of dust. In a moment Vega came flying out of the cloud and hit a tree, causing it to snap in two. Trunks charged at her and yet again a dust cloud shrouded them and they rained punches and kicks at each other. Flickers of yellow light started to come from the cloud.  
  
"She can't be turning Super Saya-Jin!" Vegeta said as his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Again Vega came flying out of the cloud, but this time she hit a rock and didn't get up. Trunks sent a ki ball at her.  
  
Vegeta gasped and appeared in front of the still unmoving Vega, shielding her from the blast. While his back was still smoking he flew to Trunks and whacked him upside his head.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you could have done!" Vegeta bellowed and whacked him again. "She may be almost as strong as you but she is still only seven! Yelled Vegeta and whacked him again.  
  
Vegeta glanced over has shoulder at the still unmoving Vega. "I'll deal with you later!" Vegeta yelled as he flew down to check on her. Bra was already there, and almost in tears.  
  
"She's gonna die! My little sister is gonna die!" Wailed Bra.  
  
"Shut-Up!" Vegeta said roughly, "You aren't helping!"  
  
Vegeta leaned over his daughter's unmoving body. 'I will kill him, I will kill Trunks!' he thought to himself as some unwilling tears came to his eyes. Vegeta froze. Was that breath? Yes there it is again!  
  
"Bra!" he called, "Do you know CPR?"  
  
"Yeah we learned it in School last week" she said tearfully.  
  
"Well stop crying get over here and do it!" He yelled.  
  
Bra scrambled over to Vega and started pushing on her chest and breathing into her mouth until Vega's eyelids fluttered.  
  
As soon as Vegeta saw that Vega was recovering he flew to Trunks, who had been hovering in the same place he used to be and looking concerned and ashamed. Vegeta balled his fist and sent it into Trunk's gut. As Trunks flew into a mountain, Vegeta floated back down to see how Vega was doing.  
  
Vega was awake but still groggy, "Daddy, why are you covered in blood?" She asked sleepily.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. He brought his hand to his back, and when he moved it back in front of his face he realized it was red and sticky with blood. His hand trembled as he thought, 'If that blast had done this to me what could it have done to Vega in her weakened state'.  
  
"Never mind that" he snapped, "Can you still fly?"  
  
'I'm sorry daddy but I don't think I can" Vega muttered ashamed at her weakness.  
  
"That's all right, I will just carry you with one arm and Bra with the other" Vegeta responded.  
  
Vegeta scooped up Bra, then gently picked up Vega and started flying. A short while later, a very bashed-up Trunks came and offered to help, in answer to this he was ignored by Vegeta, and Bra and struck with a glare from Vega.  
  
"No ki balls in sparring" she said as she glared at him.  
  
As she watched Trunks fly off she wondered what she had done wrong. How could Trunks have defeated her so easily? She thought back to her last thought before she fell into nothingness. She remembered Trunks foot flying towards her head. Vega reached her hand up to feel where his boot had hit and she felt blood. Vega passed out for a few seconds after the pain overcame her.  
  
Vega looked at her father's back and noticed that it was paining him, even though he kept it well hidden she could tell, she was doing the same thing right now. Vega knew that Vegeta knew she was in pain but he wouldn't have damaged her pride by asking about it. They were alike, two of a kind and they understood each other better than anyone else. She smiled fondly at her father though her face became a little pinched as the next wave of blinding pain ran through her body. She was still smiling as she fell unconscious again.  
  
When they arrived back at Capsule Corp Goku and Goten were there. Vegeta silently handed Vega to Goten. Then set Bra down.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked in a worried voice.  
  
Vegeta's one word answer came piercing through the air, "Trunks"  
  
With this he turned and walked away, barely limping, to find some bandage.  
  
Goten and Goku looked confusedly at Bra, who began to explain the whole story. Goten looked down at the girl in his arms and said, "She's unconscious, we need to get her a hospital quickly."  
  
Bra leaped for the phone; "I'll call the ambulance!" She shouted excitedly.  
  
"No need" said Goku as he grabbed Goten's and Bra's arms and teleported them back into the same hospital where this adventure started seven years ago.  
  
After they got Vega checked in Goku went back and told Bulma and Vegeta where they had been and what they had done. Vegeta clapped his friend's shoulder and thanked him. Bulma was looking like she wanted something to strangle.  
  
"Don't worry she's fine" Goku said.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku took a step back as Bulma started screaming, "I told both of you this would happen! But you didn't listen to me!"  
  
"Calm down Bulma, Vega could have been a lot more hurt, or even killed," said Goku in a reassuring voice.  
  
At this, a larger barrage of verbal abuse began pouring over the two Saya- jins.  
  
"Kakorot" muttered Vegeta; "You are not helping!" 


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Surprise

VEGA'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
It was a bright, sunny summer day. A now almost 14 year old Vega was gathering some wild flowers to put in her hair for her birthday party. She thought back to this morning in the Gravity Chamber, 'I almost beat dad if I train a little harder maybe I could' she thought excitedly. She lay down on the grass and sighed. A little butterfly landed next to her.  
  
"Guess what Butterfly, Dad says I'm almost a Super Saya-jin!" Vega said.  
  
The butterfly just sat there wiggling its wings and Vega related her day to it.  
  
"Mom said I should just go buy some flowers but I like wildflowers better, do u?" Asked Vega.  
  
Suddenly Vega rolled, not knowing why, but her instinct was right as a foot came crashing down where her head was only moments before. Still rolling Vega sent a ki ball blindly in the direction of her still unknown attacker. She jumped into the air ready to defend herself, but nothing came. Vega kept all her senses alert and heard nothing. Suddenly she dodged to the right as a ki blast went flying past her, missing her by inches. She dodged again as another was thrown at her.  
  
"You coward come out and fight like a girl!" Vega called, trying to raw her attacker out of hiding.  
  
She spun just in time to see a man appear behind her with a kit blast in his hands. Vega kicked out with all her might and heard a grunt as boot meet flesh. He punched her in the stomach, barely inconvenienced by her kick. Vega fell and hit the ground. Hard. He landed on top of her driving his foot into her stomach. Vega screamed and grabbed his foot. She threw him but he didn't go very far. Her brain was whirring, he was stronger then her, faster then her and larger then her. How could she get the advantage? 'Think Vega' she screamed inside her head. 'I have to get my back to something' Vega spared precious seconds looking around. She saw a cliff and made her way to it as fast as she could. Her attacker had disappeared again. Suddenly ropes of energy blasted at her. They secured her arms, waist, neck, and legs. She screamed as she fought the bonds but it was to no avail. She was strapped to the cliff. She couldn't move, and could barely breathe. In a second her attacker appeared in front of her and laughed, then punched her in the face. He then he kicked her in her face. Vega being very stubborn, decided she wasn't gonna let him see her cry. He punched her in her stomach, then stopped. Vega's hair was now yellow, her eyes blue. Yet she still couldn't breaks the bonds. He looked at her with growing amusement and a horrible grin spread across his face. He reached out his hand towards her shirt. At that time an animal like roar was heard as Super Saya-jin Goten descended upon the man and kicked him squarely in the jaw. Goten and Vega's attacker disappeared in a shroud of dust. Suddenly the dust settled leaving a surprised Goten standing there. He quickly flew over to Vega.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked nervously as he broke her bonds.  
  
"I'm fine," she said not to convincingly as blood streamed down her face.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Goten said as he started to fly. When no one followed him he turned and saw a frightened looking Vega hanging on to the cliff.  
  
"Umm Goten, I can't fly right now, could you carry me?" Vega asked, ashamed at her weakness but determined to act like everything was normal.  
  
"Sure," was his response and he gently picked her up and flew toward Capsule Corp  
  
Vegeta meet them half way. "Why is Vega's energy so low! What happened!"  
  
"Dad, this guy attacked me," Vega said weakly, "And Goten saved me."  
  
"Where is he" Vegeta growled with murder in is eyes.  
  
"He left," Vega said tiredly.  
  
Vegeta muttered as he took Vega from Goten, "This is very serious, if a person could beat Vega then he must be very strong."  
  
"Oh and Dad," Vega said on the verge of sleep, "He wasn't human, he had a tail" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Vega's Birthday party was delayed until she recovered.  
  
The day before the party Vega wanted to get more wild flowers from the same valley. Both Bulma and Vegeta said no. Vega finally convinced Vegeta to come with her when she went. She was relieved that both of her parents agreed to this arrangement. Vegeta went along because he knew she would go any way and didn't want any thing to happen to her. He also agreed because he wanted a chance to pound her mysterious attacker. Bulma agreed because Vegeta agreed. The trip to the valley was uneventful and Vega returned with an armful of flowers.  
  
The next day Bulma greeted the guests as Vega got ready. Vega decided to french-braid the small blue flowers into her hair, and tuck the big blue one behind her ear. They contrasted quite prettily with her white dress. Deep down Vega hated dresses, they always got in the way, but today Mom wanted her to wear one. She turned as she heard her door open, almost expecting another attack. It was only Bra.  
  
"I decided to give you your present early, little sis," said Bra cheerfully as she took a little box from behind her back.  
  
"What do u mean 'little sis' I'm as old as u r now," Vega said jokingly as she accepted the gift.  
  
"But only for another 5 days," Bra giggled out, "Go ahead and open it"  
  
Vega opened the box and inside was a pair of blue flower earrings. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Come-on put them in," Bra said taking them from her and placing them in her ears. "They match" Bra said happily. "Lets go out to the party, Pan just arrived," Bra said.  
  
Pan was Vega's best friend in the world; they were a lot alike. They both liked fighting and were about equal strengths. Bra and Vega headed out the door and down the stairs to the party. As she descended all eyes were on her.  
  
"Happy Birthday Vega!" Everyone called. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Vega opened the presents from her Mom and Dad first. Vegeta gave her a pair of weighted boots and Bulma gave her a watch with lots of little gadgets inside. Then she opened Trunk's gift, which turned out to be a set of hacky sacks. He said that she should try to juggle all 20 without her hands or feet. From Chi-Chi and Goku she got a set of weighted regular everyday clothes. Gohan and Videl gave her a bag of senzu beans, and Pan gave her a head handkerchief like the one she had, except blue.  
  
As everyone dispersed to get food she realized that Goten was still next to her. Also she realized that he hadn't given her a present.  
  
"Vega" he said, "I have your present here and I have to leave so I'm just gonna give it to you then go."  
  
"Going out on a date, huh" she teased.  
  
"No, actually I broke up with my girlfriend a month ago"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Here's your gift," Goten said handing her a card.  
  
It said:  
  
One free, all expense paid dinner and a movie with Son Goten on Saturday night 7:00pm -10:00pm  
  
-Son Goten P.S. It's impolite to refuse a birthday gift.  
  
She blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"Here's the gift topper," he said as he kissed her.  
  
Then he turned and left. Vega was blushing the rest of the night.  
  
"Well, what happened to u?" Asked Pan strait forwardly after Vega entered the dining room, "You're redder than a tomato."  
  
"Umm, Goten wants me to be his girlfriend," Vega said as she showed Pan the card and told her what happened.  
  
"Wait," said Pan, "Goten as in my uncle Goten?"  
  
Vega nodded, "Do you know any others?"  
  
"Are you gonna go?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to"  
  
"What do I have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well like you said he is your uncle, and I don't want things to be awkward"  
  
"If you want to go, then go it's as simple as that"  
  
"But what would Mom and Dad say, I don't know if they will let me date a guy that's 23, even if he is one we know" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
The next day at breakfast Vega told Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Bulma that she had a date that night. Bulma only smiled and said ok whereas Vegeta and Trunks immediately started interrogating her.  
  
V&T: "When" Vega: "7:00- 10:00pm" V&T: "Where" Vega: "Movie theater and she I don't know where else." V&T: "What" Vega: "Dinner and a movie" V&T: "Last question: Who?" Vega "Goten"  
  
At this last answer her whole family stopped eating and just looked at her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"He asked me out at my party yesterday," Vega said.  
  
"But he's 23," Bra finally blurted out.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta just continued to stare at her. But Bulma went back to eating  
  
"Goten as in Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes," Vega said trying to act normal, "Do you have a problem with him and me dating?"  
  
To this both Trunks and Vegeta responded "Yes!"  
  
"Calm down," said Bulma, "Just let her go." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
It was 6:45. Vega was beginning to wonder if she should go or not. Vegeta still looked unhappy and Trunks was still shocked by the fact that his little sister and his best friend were going out. She thought that maybe it was a cruel prank. At seven Goten arrived dressed in his usual clothes and Vega was glad that she had decided to wear the casual, weighted clothes that Goku and Chi-Chi gave her.  
  
As she walked in the room she heard Trunks ask, "Are you sure u want to do this? She is my little sister you know."  
  
Vega didn't hear anything but she thought that he nodded. Vegeta walked next to Vega as she came out. Glaring at Goten the whole way. Vega wasn't sure but she thought he was still glaring as she and Goten flew off together. The date went pretty uneventfully until he dropped he off at her house. At this point both Trunks and Vegeta came out and glared at them until Goten flew off. Without a goodnight kiss as Trunks noticed gladly. 


	5. Chapter 5 Beware Goten!

VEGA'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
It was a lazy summer day as Goten-26 and Trunks-27 lounged around Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks called, "Lets see if we can still fuse!"  
  
"Ok," said Goten, "That would be fun."  
  
"Fu-sion---"  
  
"Fu-sion--"  
  
"HA!" They both said together as blinding light flashed all around. As the light suddenly stopped, Gotenks stood there.  
  
Vega-17- walked out of the house, stopped walking, looked at the unknown person standing in her back yard and asked, "You're Gotenks, right? "  
  
"Yep," Gotenks said proudly as he walked to greet her in the way Goten that greeted her, with a hug. He stopped, looked confused, and then a blinding flash of light filled the area again.  
  
When the light stopped a now separate Goten and Trunks stood there, holding their heads. They looked at each other in shock and said in unison, "What happened?"  
  
Vega was laughing so hard that she was in tears. Goten and Trunks looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess brothers and boyfriends shouldn't fuse," she giggled out, and then started laughing even harder. She was still laughing as Trunks and Goten walked in the house to get some aspirin 5 minutes later.  
  
It was later that evening, and Goten was still at Capsule Corp talking with Trunks. Trunks wanted to show him a new computer game that Vega had just bought.  
  
"No way, its in her room and your know your dad would kill me if I even stepped foot in there," said Goten.  
  
"It's fine," reassured Trunks, "We'll just sneak in grab it and then slip right back out. It will be no problem at all."  
  
"Ok, fine," Goten said with a sigh.  
  
Trunks led the way to Vega's room and opened the door. Then slammed it shut, but not before Goten caught a glimpse of Vega wearing only a bra and shorts. Trunks spun and whispered "Run!"  
  
But his words came to late as a 50-pound dictionary came crashing through the closed-door strait into Trunk's face. While Goten watched his friend flying backward and slamming into the wall, he realized that objects were still coming. A tube of lipstick came slamming into his forehead, drawing blood. He ducked as a pencil came flying towards him, he looked back just in time to see it pass completely through the wall and out into the night air. A large stuffed bear was the next thing that busted a whole through Vega's door, hitting Goten squarely in the head. The last 2 thoughts that passed through his head were, 'That's the bear I gave her,' and 'It just broke the sound barrier'.  
  
Goten was woken up by Trunks shaking him. Goten looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"What happened?" Goten groaned.  
  
"Vega happened," answered Trunks while nervously looking at what was left of the door, "Lets get out of here before my dad gets back, he might decide that we haven't been punished enough!"  
  
"How can he punish you?" Asked Goten, "You're an adult now."  
  
"I may be an adult but he's still stronger then me, and Vega is almost as strong as him!"  
  
"I can tell," Goten said while touching the still bleeding mark on his forehead.  
  
"It would have been worse if she was in a bad mood to begin with, we were lucky"  
  
"Lucky! How does this make us lucky!" "She could have thrown her bed or desk or something bigger and she wasn't even a Super Saya-jin!"  
  
"I think we will really be unlucky if your dad finds us here, let's go!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Trunks? Do u think Vega will ever talk to me again?"  
  
"Not if my dad has any say, but probably. Just wear extra layers."  
  
"Why in the world would I do that?"  
  
"If you think this was bad wait till she gets you alone! Can I have your CDs when you die."  
  
"This is terrible!"  
  
"It will be worse if and when dad finds out!"  
  
"Oh, and Trunks?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember it was your idea to come up here!"  
  
The next day Trunks and Goten got the silent treatment from Vega. They barely saw her all day and when they did see her it was out of the corner of their eyes. The day after that they didn't see her at all. Whenever Goten thought that she was missing and they should send out a search party he caught a glimpse of her. He knew she was doing it to bug him and it was working.  
  
This was torture for Goten. Quite the opposite for Vegeta who was content that his daughter had come to her senses and stopped dating some one 10 years older than her. This bugged Vega, who never wanted to have anything that she did be accounted to another reason entirely opposite of the reason she was doing it. Also she missed talking to Goten. It was a mixture of the 2 that made her hesitate long enough to let Goten apologize once or twice.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry Vega. I didn't mean to! Trunks made me! I didn't even want to! I truly am sorry! Please be my girlfriend again!" Goten begged while Vega was hiding her amusement. She sighed and pretended to think about it.  
  
"Yes," She finally answered. Goten was so happy that he swept her up in a bear hug, then he saw Vegeta. He set Vega down with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Heh.heh, umm I mean thank you very much erm.. Madam.." he nervously said as Vegeta walked away.  
  
"Goten," she asked, "Do you want to go to the movies with Bra, my mom, dad and me tonight?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok, come by at 8:00." 


	6. Chapter 6 Movie dundundun

VEGA'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
Vegeta, who thought movies were a waste of time, only went along because Bulma wanted him to. When Goten arrived they flew off, Vegeta carrying Bulma and Vega carrying Bra. They landed in front of the Movie Theater and there was a big crowd.  
  
Bulma sighed, "If only they weren't here then we wouldn't have to wait."  
  
To this Vegeta only chuckled, "That can be arranged."  
  
Bulma gave him a shocked look.  
  
"I'm only joking!" he sighed.  
  
The line went faster then they expected and they soon were inside the theater. Bulma looked at the movies that were playing.  
  
"Ok do you want to see 'The Legend Of Hercule', 'Puppy Love', or 'The Exterminator 3'?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bra and Bulma voted for Puppy Love while Vegeta said he didn't care as long as it wasn't one of the three that were playing at the Movie Theater. Vega knew that her and Goten's vote would have to be the same thing or they would end up seeing a sappy love story. Vega then voted for the Exterminator 3 and Goten went along with her because he would do about anything for her. Even a movie with her Dad.  
  
Bulma sent Vegeta and Goten to get snacks for all of them. She thought it would help them with their 'male bonding'. Vega gave a warning glance to her mom, but Bulma paid no attention. Vega could see the headlines now 'Killer Fistfight- Hundreds Dead!' ______________________________________________________________  
  
As Goten walked next to Vegeta he was nervous. He knew that Vegeta didn't like the fact that he was going out with Vega, what he didn't know is how he could get Vegeta to come around. He took a deep breath and stepped into line.  
  
"Do you want nachos or hotdogs?" Goten bravely asked.  
  
Vegeta ignored him and just filled a tray full of both. Then Vegeta got 3 large popcorns and some candy. Goten saw that he got some of everything so he kept his mouth shut. When Goten and Vegeta returned to the ladies Vega let out a visible sigh of relief. Goten couldn't help being a little bit annoyed that she would think that they would get in a fight or something like that.  
  
As they settled into the their seats and passed out the snacks Bulma's cell phone rang. She sighed as she answered it. When she hung up she told them they had to leave.  
  
"Why?" asked Bra  
  
"Mhpm?" asked Goten who was finishing his 3rd hotdog.  
  
"Yamcha is dead," Bulma said in a serious voice.  
  
Goten asked "How!"  
  
At the same time Vegeta scoffed "Good Riddance." 


	7. Chapter 7 100 The Next 20 Years Of Their...

Ok This is just to sum it up for the people who actualy bothered to read my fic.  
  
They wish back Yamcha but he comes back 3 weeks later because he went searching for Vega's attacker. He finds them in the afterworld for Planet Vegeta. It turns out it was a Saya-jin soldier who got to Earth because some villian wished back someone who hated Vegeta and since Vega looked so much like Vegeta he figured they were related.  
  
Yadayadayada....and Vega gets out of college........  
  
She marries Goten and they have a twins-  
  
-Piccaleo: Green hair and green eyes, looks like Teen Goten, He got the green hair from a mix of Mr. Breif's blue hair and Mrs. Breifs yellow hair. Named as a tribute to Piccalo. Leo for short. Vegeta's personality. Goku's Height  
  
- Bardock: Blue hair, Black eyes, looks just like Vegeta, Blue hair from Bulma. Black eyes from Vega. Named as a Tribute to Bardock. Bar for short (they found out about Bardock from Vegeta) Goten's personality, Goku's Height  
  
YadaYadaYada.....10 months pass......  
  
POOF!....a daughter....  
  
-Goki: Purple Hair Purple eyes, looks like Vega who looks like Vegeta, Named because she was an active baby (ki), and to stick with the traditional prefix (Go). Kiki for short. Vegeta's Height, Mix Of Vegeta's and Goku's personality.  
  
If any1 cares or is even mildly interested in me making more tell me, but only if u want me to. no pity votes or whatever 'cause then i would have to spend my time on junk. ok review please. buhbye. faretheewell. 


End file.
